


Throw Myself Out As If Someone Would Reel Me In

by Lulaypp



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A touch of sadness and angst, Catherine is a caring mother in this, Found Family, Gen, Happy fluff-ish ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason is a shifter that can turn into a hyena, Nightmare, Shifter AU, The character is not really MAJOR, a bit of self-hatred, but might be a plenty prominent, slight mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulaypp/pseuds/Lulaypp
Summary: Jason's animal shapeshifting ability is no hidden secret to his parents. To anyone really.But that changes when his father tried to sell him and when his mother risked her life for him as he ran away to save his own. Will he ever be able to let himself trust anyone again?-AU in which Jason can shift into an animal and this story tells of how he ends up with Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by and borrowing [this AU](https://acidulication.tumblr.com/post/625460388421582849/batfam-au-where-all-the-kids-except-damian-can) where the Batkids minus Damian can turn into animals and such ability is a common thing. 
> 
> DO NOTE, while it is not violent, nor is it actually, literally mentioned, there is still an allusion to death.
> 
> Also, I don't think the creator of the AU specified what hyena Jason turns into, I am assuming that it is a stripped since that what he seems to resemble the most in the AU's artworks.  
> So, sorry Nostra if I get that wrong :P

Gotham is a gloomy city. The rain is frequent, the sunshine is a rarity and the crimes are outnumber the heroes. It is all even worst in one specific area of the city. Downtrodden and unkempt. A place that has seen more crime than charity. So much that they call it Crime Alley.

But despite all that, as much as the city is a home for many Gothamites, so is Crime Alley.

And Jason Todd hates that he is starting to think so too.

He's been living on its streets for less than half his life yet it already feels so familiar.

Both he and his mother had run away from their old rundown apartment a little more than a year ago when they found out his father was going to sell Jason to some gang he happens to be in. All because of Jason's ability.

But his mother hardly lasted a month after that.

They were fine at first, at least as fine as living on the streets of Crime Alley can be. He would use his ability to snatch food and keep them both safe in the morning. His mother would protect them both at night in the little shelter they made out of an abandoned basement. He once tried to convince her that he should be the one guarding them, but she had insisted that he was still young. 

"Besides," she had said, "no one would come for us late at night. Especially when we are holed up here. And I thought Batman is supposed to be around at night."

He had scoffed at that joke. He used to avidly believe in the mythical Bat. He used to think they are both the same, humans with abilities. But that was five years ago. He has grown up from the childhood fantasy that has made up the nightmares of criminals. He still refused to believe the existence of such a story even though his father once mentioned that he has seen Batman himself.

But he accepted his mother's words anyway. Letting himself rest every night under her protection.

One fateful night, he learned that it was a bad idea. He learned that monsters come no matter the time, no matter the place.

He is used to sleeping in his other form. It is warmer and there are times when his mother would stroke him to sleep. 

He woke up one night, startled by the violent sounds of a fight. He saw his mother struggling to keep something, or someone, from entering their living space. She has an old rusted machete in her hand, but she seems to be falling back. Jason was going to help her when she sharply tuned and told him to run.

He hadn't  wanted to. But he was scared. And there were people running in.

And so, he did. He leaped out of another opening and bolted down the streets. Leaving behind the enemy. Leaving behind the basement. Leaving behind his mother who got hurt just to save him.

He ran until his tiny legs felt so tired that he collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

When he woke up the next afternoon, he had tracked back to where he ran from. But the sight that greeted him haunts his memory until now. Her mother lay unmoving. Not even when he tried to nose her cold hand. He even reverted back to his human form and tried calling for her. Telling her to wake up.

But she never did.

And now, he had been living on his own for a year. He used to  kinda like his ability despite its look. But he now knows that it is more than just ugly. He couldn't save his mother with it. It was the thing that forced them both to run away in the first place.

So, he doesn't use it. No point in trying to utilise something worthless. Like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally supposed to be a longer one-shot, but 1) I like how this ends, 2) the part after this is like... a bit uncertain? I'm kinda wanting it to go one way but it is kinda difficult and maybe it works better if it doesn't. But anyway, I in the end decided to turn it into this individually shorter, two-chaptered thing, where this first chapter is almost introductory-like and the next is the actual story. Think it works better.
> 
> So the next chapter would come soon. Since I have only half-written it (and I don't even know if I am sticking with it) it can take a while. But I'll try to see to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever. Not to mention totally took a different turn than what I was imagining. It wasn't supposed to be this... emotional. It was supposed to be happier and lighter.
> 
> DO NOTE, I updated the TAGS a bit. This fic now contains one nightmare scene and a mention of others. Also contains alluded mentions of child abuse and children trafficking of sorts. The latter is just mentioned as a thing that happens in the world and not something that actually is happening within the story. (I do recommend you looking back at the tags)
> 
> Nostra, if you read this, I am so super sorry if anything in this fic contradicts with your AU >_< In hindsight, I feel like I should have really consulted you more about the universe before writing this. I tried to stick to the details and facts that I do know, but I might have gotten things messed up.
> 
> I am also hopeless at writing Dick so this might be a little OOC. It is especially hard when I forgot that he probably is not supposed to be 12-13 at this point of time until I reached towards the end of the story. Older Dick, I think I can kinda tackle. Tiny Dick, I feel like I can more or less imagine. 15 years old Dick I apparently have less reading experience with.
> 
> Moving on, Hope you all enjoy this!!

Batman made his way back to the Batmobile, ready to leave Crime Alley and head out to the rest of Gotham. He jumped across another alley and ran to the other side of the rooftop before looking down. 

But what he saw was not just the Batmobile. There was a kid taking off one of its wheels. 

\- 

Jason took a step back when the shadow dropped onto the car. Batman's car. And the shadow was the Bat himself. 

He did think that trying to take the tyres off of this vehicle was a bad idea. But his mind reasoned that the expensive car part would give him plenty to live by. 

Within the year he had been running alone, he had heard whispers of the Batman being real. He never believed it. Well, until now. It is hard to deny the existence of something that is looming above you. 

Jason glared the Batman down as the supposed vigilante jumped off the vehicle, closing the distance between them. 

Seeing the lack of space between him and the Bat, Jason took the opportunity to swing the tyre iron. It hits hard. 

He didn't waste time lingering, choosing instead to bolt down the alley as Batman doubled over. 

\- 

It was one of the few times Bruce Wayne was seen at such a downtrodden place. Crime Alley of all places. Most of Gotham’s riches would be more than happy to forget this small, tainted, insignificant part of the city. But frankly, Bruce is not one of them. 

In fact, Bruce is there to help those who live there. Specifically, the kids who have the ability to shapeshift into their respective animal forms at will. In Crime Alley, it isn’t news if a parent decides to sell their shifter children to some gang who wants to exploit their unique abilities. 

"Bruce!" He turned to see Dick running to him. "Can we eat something?" 

"You didn't have breakfast?" Bruce asked in return, eyebrow raised. 

Dick looked embarrassed. "Um.. no?" At Bruce's sigh, he quickly added, "I was too nervous and excited! I have never gotten to properly meet another shifter outside the circus." 

Bruce listened to Dick talk as he steered them to the food tables where there are plenty of children running about; either as humans or animals. 

As soon as they got there, Dick wasted no time dashing to the nearest food he can see. Bruce shook his head with a fond smile as he observed the various children scattered around; some with parents, some without. 

There were so many of them that he was amazed that he managed to pick the boy out. He frowned. There was no mistaking the kid who had tried to steal his wheels last night. The same kid who actually had the courage to whack him with a tyre iron before running. 

The boy was lingering by a table of pastries, eyes darting from person to person. Before a quick hand reached into a tray of cinnamon rolls and into his jacket in only a second. He looked around again before walking away. 

Bruce stared before rushing to Dick, saying that he would be back in a moment, and ran in the direction the boy had gone. 

He seemed small. Probably ten. From the looks of it, he was familiar with the art of stealing. 

By the time Bruce has caught up to him and stopped his escape with a hand on his shoulder, they were away from the crowd. The boy tensed before whipping around seemingly ready to attack. Bruce raised his hand in a placating gesture and took a step back. Now that he is closer, he can see evidence of maltreatment on the boy, his clothes are ragged and grimy and he is so thin. Either he has no home or whoever he lives with was not treating him well. And if it was the latter, he still doesn't actually have a home. 

"What do you want?" the boy snarled, his defensive stance almost cat-like. His legs coiled, ready to run at a moment's notice, and his body slightly curled forward resembling a crouch. 

"Leaving so soon?" Bruce said, slipping into his Brucie persona. "The event has only just started." He was not too sure what was it about the boy that attracted his attention, but he knows that he doesn't want the kid to leave just yet. 

"Says who I'm here for it?" 

Bruce gave a casual shrug. "Well, most of everyone else here is. Why don't you join in as well?" 

The boy watched him, eyes alert for any signs of deception, before turning and running away. 

Bruce blinked in surprise. Of all the outcomes he has planned for, that wasn't one of them. 

As soon as the boy ran out of sight, Bruce turned back to the park and to where Dick was chatting to some kids while snacking on one of the mini cheese buns. 

He was half-hoping the boy earlier would come back with him to join the event, at least at the food tables. The boy can use more food and Bruce had made sure that this place has heapings of it. There is something about him that makes Bruce want to take him in and shield him from the cruelty of the streets. 

\- 

Bruce walked down from the podium and Dick ran to him as the crowd applauded. 

"That was amazing!" Dick said, eyes shining. Bruce had noticed that his son was really excited about the Shifter Shelter Program. 

"You think so, Chum?" Bruce asked as Dick buried himself into his suit, almost purring. 

"When is your speech _ever_ not good?" 

"Well, I-" Bruce stopped as he saw someone at the back of the crowd. It was the boy from earlier. A smile played in his mind. The kid came back. 

"Watcha starin' at, Bruce?" Dick broke his thoughts as he tried to climb onto Bruce's back. 

Looking back at his adopted son, Bruce made a decision. 

\- 

Jason nibbled at the cinnamon bun, only half paying attention to the speech going on in front of him. 

He had gone back to the park. _Not_ because Bruce Wayne said he should. He just thought it would be a good place to replenish his food. 

He's not sure if he can trust that Bruce Wayne. Jason thinks there is something suspicious about him, as he thinks of everyone. The Grayson kid looks... nice. Though a lot overwhelming and loud. He's a shifter too. A sort of cat from the looks of it. 

Jason took another bite as the crowd started clapping and Bruce Wayne left the stage. He should get more food for tonight. Some of the pastries should last. 

"Hey!" A cheery voice called from behind him. 

Startled, he whipped around, ready for any sort of danger. Instead; he was met with a bright smile. Wayne's adopted kid, Richard Grayson. 

The older boy was a little taller than him, blue eyes peppered with curiosity. "I'm Dick!" He held out a hand to which Jason stared. Before tentatively returning the gesture. "What's your name?" 

Jason decided that his earlier assumption of Grayson was totally wrong. Grayson is already _very_ annoying. "What's it to you?" He tried to keep most of the snarl from his voice as he stuffed his hands down the hole-riddled pockets of his pants. 

Grayson seemed unperturbed, shrugging as he bounced on his heels. "I dunno. I like meeting new people and you seem cool!" 

Jason raised a critical eyebrow as he walked back to the food tables, hoping to lose Grayson. But the other boy seems to trail after him, unaffected by his lack of response. 

"So, who're you?" 

With a huff, he mumbles, "Jason." 

\- 

A few buns and a small idle conversation later, Jason thinks that maybe he can... tolerate Dick's presence. The boy _is_ a bit loud and too chatty for his liking, but seems decent enough and, other than forcing for his name earlier, have a certain amount of respect for a person's privacy. Although not for personal space. Every time Jason shuffles a little to the right, Dick will follow. 

Their conversation lulled into a standstill as they chewed on their respective food, before Dick piped up, "So, 

you're a shifter too?" 

Jason's mind reeled to a stop. 

Shifter.

 _Images of his father reaching for him as he leaped out the window and his mother's unmoving body flashed through his mind._ He quickly shook his head, mumbling a, "No," as he finished off his bun. 

He's not a shifter. 

"Oh." Dick sounded almost disappointed. "I kinda thought you are since all the other kids I saw here are shifters." 

Jason hastily got up, wiping his hands on his pants. The sound of the crowd suddenly too loud as the space around him became too small. He should leave. 

He only got to turn around when, "You're going already?" 

"Yeah." He stepped forward. 

"Why? You should stick around and we can hang out. I won't be going home for a while." 

Jason feels an uncontrollable sense of fear and panic rising and swishing with his perpetual anger. He doesn't know why. He doesn't really care. He just needs to get out of here. 

A hand caught his wrist and he stamped down the reflex to roughly pull it away. "Hey." Gone was the bubbly, chirpy voice, replaced with what sounded like worry. "Did I- Was- Did I say something wrong?" There was no offense in the tone. Just pure concern and a hint of sympathy. 

Jason doesn't like it. Concern, sympathy, care. He doesn't like it. But as he turned around and saw compassion in Dick's eyes, the harsh words died in his mouth. The older actually looked his age for once. "No," he lied, unable to look at the other boy. "I just... need to go." 

"Do you at least have a place to stay?" 

The question caught Jason off guard. His eyes dart up to meet Dick's. "What makes you think I don't?" he retorted defensively. 

Dick finally let go of his hand as he shrugged. "I'm not saying you don't. I was just wondering if you do." 

\- 

Bruce shook hands with another parent as they walked away. The event was going fluently and the program seems to be getting the locals' approval. A handful of runway children shifters will be taken under the program and will, later on, be sent to proper caring homes. A number of parents have also come to offer themselves to take some of the orphans in, to which Bruce plan to do background checks on all the names he has gathered to make sure they are capable of doing so. 

He turned just in time to see Dick, running towards him with a big, accomplished grin. "Bruce! Bruce!" 

Bruce couldn't help the smile growing on his face as he looked down at his son. "Hey, Dick." 

Dick skidded to a stop, his feet bouncing excitedly. A boy trailed after him, eyes down, feet shuffling, arms crossed across his chest. 

That same boy that he saw earlier and had told his son to befriend. 

Dick turned to the kid. "See, he's nice!" To Bruce, he said, "Can Jason stay with us, Bruce?" 

The question threw Bruce off. This was not really what he was expecting. "Well-" 

Dick shook his head. "Can't," he said, already guessing what Bruce was going to say. ‘He doesn’t live with anyone,’ his eyes spoke. 

Bruce turned to the other boy- Jason, as Dick seem to say- and saw that he was fidgeting, agitation prickling all over. 

"This is not a good idea," Jason mumbled, seemingly more to himself than anyone else. 

He looked ready to dart away when Bruce found the words forming. "If it isn't a bother for you, I wouldn't mind having you accompanying Dick at the manor for a day." Maybe even stay for longer. 

Jason turned to him, sharp eyes laced with suspicion and incredulous disbelief. 

"Please, Jay! It'll be fun!" Dick piped up. 

After seconds of contemplation, Jason spoke warily, "An' I can leave if I want?" 

\- 

Dick ran up the stairs, pulling Jason behind him. The Wayne Manor is an odd place to be. It feels so wrong with its large size, echoing emptiness and grand decor. 

At the top of the stairs was an old man, standing straight with a serious expression but there was a certain kind of wise gentleness in his eyes. 

"Alfred! This is Jason!" Dick introduced as he practically shoved Jason in front of the old man. "Jason, this is Alfred. He's the best!" 

He looked at his shuffling feet and spoke with a small voice, "Hi." While the man standing in front of him is nowhere near intimidating, the constant introductions to multitudes of people is wearing him down. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Master Jason," Alfred said, making Jason frown at the name. "I assume you'll be staying for the night?" 

Jason's "Guess so." was chorused with Dick's "Yup!" 

"Then your room is the one to the right of Master Dick's." 

"Thanks Alf!" 

Jason was immediately pulled again by his hand, held captive by Dick's loose grip ever since they entered the manor. They ran past endless of doors and seriously, why would anyone need this much rooms in a single house. As far he knows, the number of occupants is more than dwarfed by even a quarter of the number of rooms they just ran by. This place is as insane as the owner. 

No, scratch that. Bruce Wayne is beyond insane. Why would a billionaire, big company boss person bring in a street kid into their house just because their foster son asked for it? Jason knows those like him should never be trusted in these places. Too many expensive treasures to be looted. People call them street rats for a reason. 

Dick eventually stopped at a door, opening it and pulling Jason inside. "This is my room!" He was saying excitedly, finally letting go of Jason's hand. He threw himself onto the bed, doing a flip in mid-air. 

Jason's eyes darted all over the room, instinctively cataloguing anything useful he saw until his mind zeroed in on a shelf standing tall by the window. It was a bookshelf, only half of it was haphazardly filled with books. 

His attention snapped back at Dick's voice. "So, what do you think? Isn't this place cool!" 

Jason scanned the room again before giving a shrug. "It's... big." 

"It's _huge_! I used to get lost in this house and _still_ sometimes do if I end up in the less familiar wings." Dick rolled to the edge of the bed and perched at the end, his swinging legs drumming against its side as he looked at Jason contemplatively. 

That is another thing Jason dislikes. On the street, people don't usually look at you for too long. They might glance to assess you, but that is generally cut short with someone either starting a fight or getting robbed. And if the glance does happen to linger, it means _you_ shouldn't linger. 

But he knows that this isn't the streets. And Dick seems relatively harmless, even if a lot acrobatic and, according to the boy, can juggle knives. He should be safe. 

The silence stretched until Dick spoke up, "Wanna see my other form?" 

Jason had seen it at the event earlier. A black cat-like animal. But he nodded anyway. 

Dick's face split into a grin as he crouched at the edge of the bed. "Watch." 

With that, he pounced. He soared through the air, doing a flip once before landing on four black paws. 

Dick turned his fur-covered head to him, his tail curling and swishing with excitement. It fills Jason with a sense of awe and longing. The black fur was smooth and shining as the feline hopped up to him, brushing Jason's hand across his head. 

For the first time in months, Jason missed shifting into his animal form. 

But a striped hyena is nothing special. Scavengers. Small. Hideous. 

Like him. 

\- 

He was not supposed to stay. It was just supposed to be one night. It wasn't even supposed to be that if it wasn't for the rain and the long trek back to the city he would have to make through the storm. 

He had intended to leave as soon as the sun rose but got.... distracted. And the same could be said for the next day. And the next. And before Jason knows it, it has already been a week. 

A week since he had met Bruce Wayne at that open event he happened to stumble upon. 

A week since Dick Grayson suddenly popped up beside him, offering his friendship. 

A week since he was brought to this manor where Alfred treated him like he was one of them. 

It is not that he doesn't want to stay. He does. Everything and everyone had been too nice at the manor. But he shouldn't. He's taking advantage of Bruce's generosity, Alfred's kindness and Dick's company. He doesn't even belong at the manor. His place is at Crime Alley, where his little, cold, perpetually damp camp is. But even with all that in mind, he never can bring himself to leave the newfound comfort and warmth of the manor. It is selfish. It is not like he brings anything to the household. 

It is not like he means anything. Why would he? He isn't anything to anyone. His own father has tried to sell him and the only person who cared for him was his dead mother. He hardly means anything to himself. 

He should not be here. But he doesn't want to go back to Crime Alley either. And no matter how hard he tried, he can never bring himself to leave the manor. 

\- 

Living in the streets is far from an easy life. One has to work hard to get anything. Food, shelter, clothes. You cannot even rest in your sleep, keeping an ear out just in case someone decides to take your rations, possessions or even your little corner of an alley. 

The life also sowed with fears deep within the mind. Planting doubts and nightmares as some of the older alley kids or heartless gang members can chase you down and beat you up, either for your belongings or for sport. 

The latter is worst. Because they won't leave until they are satisfied. 

Within Jason’s year of living on the streets, he has dealt with all of those and it scars his body and his mind. 

He ran into another alley; his speed wavering as does his energy. Exhaustion is trying to knock him over as he pushed on, putting on more speed as the thundering footsteps behind him got closer. He saw an old fire escape hanging on the side of one of the buildings and aimed for it. But just as he jumped, he was tackled from behind. He didn't feel the pain of the rough ground crashing into him, but he felt fear as he turned and saw featureless faces coming closer. 

He gasped as his eyes shot open. His heart was banging in his ears and his breathing was erratic. The alley was gone. So were the people chasing after him. 

Dream, he realised. A dream. That was all it was. He's been having a lot of nightmares ever since he arrived at the manor. He blames the 'restful' sleep. 

The world still rang around him as he tried to breathe and calm down his pounding heart. As his senses sharpened, he noticed that something is pressed against him, almost engulfing. There was also a rumbly voice echoing somewhere. 

A person, he realised and his mind screamed at him to get away from danger. He struggled and tried to push away. 

"Jason. It’s okay. You-you're having a nightmare, Jason. C'mon, wake up." Dick's soft voice slipped into his mind. 

He finally registers the world around him. He's on a sofa in the den and there were arms wrapped around him. Dick's. 

It took all his willpower to not melt into the unwanted embrace. Instead, he closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, hoping his voice won't waver as he spoke, "Let go of me, Dick." 

The arms gave him a last squeeze before they disappeared and Jason relished the relief that met him as he ignored the creeping sense of disappointment. Even then, Dick is still there beside him, perching at the edge of the sofa. 

Jason leaned away as he pushed off the haunting sounds of his nightmares. 

"You're alright?" Dick's quiet voice was filled with concern. 

Jason doesn't want it. He _shouldn't_ want or take it. "'M fine." Even without looking, he can feel Dick's stare of scepticism boring into him. 

"You-" 

"I'm. Fine," Jason ground out, his ears still echoing with past memories. "Just forget that it happened, Dick." 

The silence dragged between them and just as Jason thought Dick has dropped the topic, "I can listen if you want to talk about it." 

"No, I don't." He doesn't like thinking about his fears, much less talk about it. "Just- Just forget about it, Dick." He turned to the older boy, not meeting his eyes. 

Dick did after that, heading back to the adjacent sofa he had been sleeping on. Jason curled back under the blanket, ignoring the cold gnawing at his chest. 

\- 

Dick couldn't really fall asleep. His mind is screaming at him to try and comfort his friend but Bruce had told him to not force Jason too hard. 

He hadn't expected to be woken up at night to Jason silently stirring in his sleep, his brows furrowed and his face distraught as he was plagued by a nightmare. It made Dick wonder if it had always been like this. That Jason has always suffered in fear every night. The only reason why Dick was aware of it now was because Bruce has allowed them to 'camp' in the den after a movie night. 

When morning came, Jason had quickly made himself scarce and Dick doesn't dare to pursue, afraid that he might scare off the person who he is starting to see as a brother. 

Over the month of Jason staying with them, Dick noticed that the younger boy had been opening up slightly, telling them that he had been living on the streets for the past year as well as hints into his life prior to that. Dick had been hoping that Bruce would officially bring the younger boy into their family as he doesn't want Jason to go back to the streets, especially not after seeing the younger struggle in his sleep. Dick doesn't know what caused the nightmare, but he understands enough to know that Jason should not be returning to it. 

Not to mention, he has always wanted to have a younger sibling. 

Dick had also begun to suspect that Jason might actually be a shifter, despite his denial. The longing pained gaze that flits over his eyes every time Dick turns to a black panther screams a lot even if the occasional slips in the stories that Jason tells doesn't. Dick just doesn't know why he insisted that he isn't. 

His feet found their way to Bruce's study. He squashed down his nerves as he knocked on the wooden door. 

If Bruce won't do anything about Jason, then he will _make_ Bruce do something. 

\- 

Moonlight shone through Jason's bedroom window as he crept towards it. He knows how to leave without anyone noticing. He has planned this route over and over again. 

He knew how sad Dick would be if he leaves, but he really has stayed for far too long. He doesn't need to bother them with his nightmares, his problems. Himself. The rightful inhabitants of the manor would live better if they don't have him with them. His mother died trying to save him after all. 

He opened the window and was climbing out when something made him freeze. 

"Leaving so soon?" 

Jason nearly jumped. He's caught. But he didn't let his surprise slip into his retort. "It is beyond late. It has been weeks and I should be heading back." 

Bruce made no sound as he suddenly was behind him by the window. "You are going back to Crime Alley?" It sounded more of a statement than a question. 

Jason held back any snark he could have thrown and instead gave a short, "Yes." 

"Hm. Well, I wouldn't stop you if you want to go." 

Jason felt a small gnawing at his heart. A small part of him had hoped Bruce would. That Bruce actually, maybe wanted him to stay. That he is wanted. 

"But we would miss you." 

Jason couldn't stop himself from mumbling, "You wouldn't." He was just about to swing his legs out the window when a tentative hand landed on his shoulder. 

"Jason. Is that why you are leaving?" 

Panic stirred in his mind. He can feel Bruce standing behind him as the words loom above him. Judging him. "What if it is? Makes no difference. You yourself said that I can leave." 

"If you _want_ to." 

Jason whirled around, eyes squinting up at Bruce's in the darkness. "What makes you think I don't?" 

"I'm not saying you don't want to leave-" 

"I do." 

"-but I want you to know that I am not forcing you to do so. That the doors to this house are always open for you." 

"Thanks, but I don't need it," he lied. He _shouldn't_ need it. He shouldn't need any of this comfort. 

"You should at least take some food with you." 

Jason scoffed as he turned back to the open window. "Probably would get stolen in the morning," he grumbled under his breath. 

A sigh echoed behind him. "Jason. Can I ask you to be honest with me this one time?" 

"You think I haven't?" 

"Do you really want to go?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

Jason felt something sharp prickled at his eyes. His mind is screaming at him to _leave now_. "You don't need to know." 

"I am just concern-" 

He whipped around, growling, "And that is why. I don't belong here, Bruce. I shouldn't be here." 

"You do." 

"Stop saying that! I know where I do and where I don't. I am a street rat and I don't belong in manors. I don't belong in a high-class happy family." He's done nothing to deserve it. 

"Maybe you don't. But that doesn't mean you don't belong _here,_ Jason. We all already think of you as a family and as part of our home. I was even thinking earlier of talking to you about... adopting you." 

His eyes widened. Adopting... him? 

"But if you really want to leave, then I am in no position to stop you." 

Jason can feel his cheeks getting damp as misplaced frustration and anger and desperation swirled in his mind. He should go now. While he still wants to. While he still can. But the thought of Bruce actually wanting him in the family, of Bruce wanting to adopt him, is shattering his resolve. 

But Bruce should not want him. He- he isn't anything good or useful. But if he does... 

"Okay." Jason took a step away from the window and was immediately engulfed in a hug. Instincts scrambled to get away, but his tired mind melted as he leaned into the embrace. It is the first hug he has ever felt in ages, barring the ones Dick had occasionally given him. It feels weird. And comforting and he couldn't help but bury further. 

Bruce's fingers tentatively brushed his hair as his arm pulled him closer. 

There was a minute of silence before Jason forced himself to say, "I- I lied." 

Bruce's voice was patient. "About leaving?" 

"No no." Jason sucked in a breath. What if Bruce doesn't want him if he knows? What if Bruce doesn't want another shifter in the manor? What if Dick doesn't want to be friends with him if he knows? After all, Dick's black panther is so much better than his hyena. "I... I can shift." 

He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for Bruce to be mad, or at least unhappy. But instead, "I know." Bruce pulled away slightly to meet his eyes. "I... suspected. Dick also believes so." 

Jason was at lost for words. Bruce and Dick knew? How? When? "Why didn't you say anything?" he spluttered. 

"I didn't want to push you and I think Dick didn't either. I just... why did you hide about it? You know we would not have minded if you are." 

Jason looked away. He didn’t know that Bruce would not have been bothered by it. "It-it isn't anything special. Or remotely nice." 

"Jason, look at me." His eyes went up to meet the man's. "It doesn't matter whether or not your form is special. _You_ are and that is what matters. Shifting is a part of you and you should not suppress it and we would not force you to either." 

His eyes darted to the floor, doubt swirling and taunting, telling him that 'No, Bruce would not want a scrawny little scavenger like him.' 

"But if you don't want to shift, we cannot make you." 

Words were caught in his throat as Bruce pulled him in again. The embrace was strong yet loose; as if leaving room for Jason to escape if he wants. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the comfort. 

And shifted. 

Pain pulled at his limbs as they reangled and moulded into his striped hyena form. He hadn't shifted since he found his mother unmoving. The slightly more grown body was unusual and disorienting. When he had last shifted, he was smaller, younger. 

Bruce's arms cradled him to into a broad chest as a hand gently rubbed his furred ears. Jason hesitantly leaned into the touch, an odd sense of warmth pooling in his heart. Bruce doesn't hate his hyena form. Bruce doesn't mind him being a lowly scavenger. 

\- 

It wasn't long before Jason's breathing started to even out and Bruce squeezed the hyena cub a little tighter. 

The boy- his... not-yet-officially-adopted son's paws were tucked in as his nose was buried into Bruce's arm. Jason looked at ease, as soft purrs vibrated from the cub. A smile tugged at Bruce's lips as he turned from the open window and stepped out of Jason's room. 

He already heard the nervous footsteps trying to run away as he called out quietly, "Dick." 

His son, who Bruce knew had been standing at the door the entire time, stopped and turned. "Uh... I wasn't here." 

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly as he beckoned Dick to follow him with a jerk of his head. 

The boy didn't hesitate to run after him as Bruce walked to his own bedroom, opening the door and stepping in, Dick following a second later. He pulled back the sheets as he gently placed Jason on the bed. The hyena didn't even stir as a small black feline nosed his head lovingly before curling around him. Bruce climbed into the bed after his son before pressing a kiss on both of the small animals' foreheads and pulled the cover on top of him. 

Gotham can survive the rest of the night without Batman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not make something multi-chaptered without finishing the entire thing before posting. I learned that lesson some years back but I kinda forgot?  
> This also shows me that I really have trouble making an emotionally-focused story within the confines of G rating. I felt like banging my head when wrangling that whole nightmare scene. I hope I manage to make it less... dark. :P
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a great day!


End file.
